This invention relates to sliding door assemblies for motor vehicles and more particularly to motorized sliding door assemblies.
In automotive vehicles of the passenger delivery van type, it has become common practice to provide the vehicle body with a relatively large side opening that is located immediately behind the passenger side front door and/or behind the driver side front door and is opened and closed with a sliding door. The sliding door is typically mounted with hinges on horizontal tracks on the vehicle body for guided sliding movement between a closed position flush with the vehicle body closing the side opening and an open position located outward of and along side the vehicle body rearward of the side opening. The sliding door may be opened manually or with a power operated system. Whereas numerous power operated systems have been proposed and utilized for opening and closing the sliding door, all of the known power systems suffer from one or more disadvantages. Specifically, either the bulk of the power mechanism is mounted in the rear quarter panel area of the vehicle body structure with the result that interior space in the rear quarter panel area is largely consumed and/or the power system is exposed such that it is extremely vulnerable to dirt and other environmental problems and/or, if the motor mechanism is mounted in the door, the system is such that bending moments are created in the door during the opening and closing movement that may result in binding or excessive wear.
The invention relates to a power sliding door assembly for use with a motor vehicle having a body structure defining a door opening, the sliding door assembly comprising a sliding door including means mounting the door on the body structure for movement between a closed position positioned within the opening and an open position removed from the opening.
According to the invention, an electric motor assembly is mounted on the door and includes a drum driven by the motor, and a cable system driven by the drum includes cable runs adapted to be anchored to spaced points on the body structure. The cable system is operative in response to energization of the motor to move the door assembly between open and closed positions. This arrangement frees up the area in the quarter panel behind the door opening for accessory items and yet provides a simple and effective means of opening and closing the door.
According to a further feature of the invention, the door mounting means includes a guide hinge attached to the door and adapted to guide in a guide track in the body structure to guide the opening and closing movement of the door and the cable system includes a cable guide structure supported on the guide hinge and guiding the cable runs. This arrangement, whereby an existing guide hinge of the door structure is utilized to route the cables between the motor assembly and the body structure, simplifies the manufacturing and installation of the motorized system and provides an effective opening and closing movement.
According to a further feature of the invention, the guide track extends rearwardly along the body structure from the rear edge of the door opening and the guide hinge is pivotally attached to the door proximate a rear edge of the door. This arrangement, utilizing the commonly employed pivotal hinge attached to the rear of the door, further simplifies the manufacture and installation of the motorized system while providing effective system operation.
According to a further feature of the invention, the spaced anchor points on the body structure comprise a first anchor point proximate the rear edge of the door opening and a second anchor point along the guide track rearwardly of the first point, and the cable assembly includes first and second runs extending from the drum and through the guide structure for connection to the first and second anchor points respectively. This arrangement provides a simple cable assembly and provides extremely effective pushing and pulling movement of the door to accomplish the opening and closing of the door.
According to a further feature of the invention, the guide structure defines separate first and second guide channels which cross in the guide structure and lie in first and second spaced planes to accommodate the crossing. This arrangement provides effective pushing and pulling action of the cable in a compact and efficient package.
According to a further feature of the invention, each run is anchored at one end thereof to the drum and the runs are wrapped around the drum in opposite directions. This arrangement provides a firm and positive pushing and pulling movement of the doors, without slippage.
Other objects, advantages and applications of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art when the following description of the best mode contemplated for practicing the invention is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.